An emergency call handling system can route an emergency call received from a caller to an appropriate public safety answering point (PSAP). The emergency call is routed by various servers or switches within the emergency call handling system. However, when processing in addition to routing is desired from these servers or switches, their configuration becomes very difficult or even impossible.